bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
L Division
The Liaison Office (リエゾンオフィス, Riezon'ofisu), colloquially known as the L Division, is a brand new office opened up as part of the Central 46 and the Gotei 10 in order to ease communication between the two entities, as well as running the majority of personel paperwork and records, and each L member is trained as an interrogator. The Liaison Office works closely with the investigative sub unit of the 7th Division. Unbeknownst to most Shinigami, L Division also runs the Gotei's intelligence unit, compromised of Shinigami of all different divisions. Organization L Division does not follow the typical Gotei 10 organization. There are no captains or lieutenants, and there are only 15 official members. The L Division works closely with the 7th Division for its more labor intensive work. Out of the 15 members, 5 are retired Shinigami chosen as the senior officers, and 10 are younger, prior enlisted or officers, that were hand-picked by the senior members. The L-Division is the only division that does not have to follow the chain of command of the other divisions, and members have free reign to contact and speak to any officer directly. However, L Division members do not give orders, and are not a military unit. As such in a combat situation they must defer to the division officers. Special Duties The Liaison Office is in charge of all personel records for each division, and any infractions or punishments any Shinigami receives is reported to them. They are meant to observe the other divisions and parts of the districts, and keep tabs on any suspicious behavior from individuals in case of infection or treason. Not many Shinigami besides the captains are aware of this part of the L Division's purpose. They also act as advisors for the Central 46, and conduct public affairs missions into the districts to ensure their safety and to ensure there is little dissension toward the Gotei. The L also works closely with the investigative unit of the 7th, and has special permission to perform searches and tails without reporting them to officers outside of the L. Members of the L Division receive special seals that prevent them from disclosing sensitive information outside of the Liaison Office HQ. The seals are placed and monitored by the 6 wise souls of the Central 46. Barracks The Liaison Office is located in the same building as the Central 46 Chambers. It is a small office set up much like a human law office, and the five senior members have their own offices. Their records room is shared with the Central 46's, and members have differing amounts of access to the records on file. Notable Members Recruitment The senior members of the L were all chosen by members of the Central 46. Regular members are hand-picked by the senior members, who are looking for not only intelligence, but discretion, high intuitiveness and empathy, and great people skills. Shinigami that show an interest in law and the judiciary side of things are also preferred. Category:Snakes-on-a-plane